


The Vacation... Not Really Though

by nobodys_princess12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Back to Earth, Everyone wants to protect Keith, F/M, Family Drama, Galra Keith (Voltron), His Little Kitten Ears!!!, I Might Actually Be A Little Sorry For Him, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poor Keith, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Coran, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, Team as Family, Their families are kind of dicks, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: The Castle Of the Lions took damage in a battle and now they have to make a little stop. But that stop turns into a vacation when the planet they stop at is Earth. Their families are happy about seeing them but they aren't happy that 'these aliens' are taking their children away from them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Making this because why not. I feel like we need an episode where they go back. AND KEITH NEVER LEFT BECAUSE WHY NOT! Also, I always see the lions as girls and decided that I would change it up and make them boys and to make it even more interesting, when they arrive on Earth they can change to real lions. But you know... their respected colors.

Following a battle with some Galra ships, all the paladins were exhausted. Lounging in the little room they had Keith and Lance were talking to each other while Hunk was helping Pidge make something and Shiro was calmly reading a book that Keith had brought in his bag from Earth. 

"Paladins," Allura's voice rang out in the room,"The ship took to much damage during the attack and we're going to have to stop at the nearest planet for repairs." 

"What planet is it," Pidge asked kindly and looked up where she knew the camera was.

"The planet we're stopping at is Earth!" Coran shouted excitedly and immediately Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had bright smiles.

Keith really didn't say anything but smiled at his boyfriend when Lance's mood visibly brightened. Looking over at Shiro he saw that he too wasn't engaging in conversation. As the questions about where they were landing and how long they were there started to get louder Keith snuck out of the room. Heading to Red's hanger he really started to think if he was even going to go down to Earth at all. It's not like he had family waiting for him and even if he did Allura and Coran always wanted to go when they heard the others talking. Maybe he could just stay on the ship while everyone else went and had their reunions. He placed his hand on his Lion's paw when he arrived. Keith sighed and sat on the ground letting his ears on his head fall flat. He hoped they had fun and enjoyed their time on Earth, he knew they needed to see their families, so why was he so upset?

* * *

Of course, the rest of the team noticed. They always noticed when he was in one of his moods. So far Hunk had offered to get brownie mix while they were on Earth, Lance hugging him and scratching his ears when he saw they were down, Pidge giving him a calculated gaze and then nodding softly to herself, Coran trying to brighten the mood with a fashion show of sorts, Shiro placing a comforting  ~~~~hand on his shoulder, and Allura sitting him down to talk. Keith played it off like it was fine and said that it was nothing, ~~which was kind of true~~. So when the time came where all of them were gathered in the main area of the ship and looking at the green and blue planet come into view, Keith decided to offer to stay. 

"So I think that I can stay on the ship while you all go see your families and you can bring Allura and Coran so that they can see it," Keith said and looked at his  ~~second family~~ teammates,"That way everyone can get everything done and someone can protect the ship if there's an attack."

"Actually," Allura said stepping and placing a hand on Keith's shoulder,"When I learned that we would be staying on Earth I arranged for Coran to make a temporary connection that Zorkon couldn't track. So now all your families are waiting in the cave that you found the blue lion." 

"Really," Hunk said with sparkles in his eyes,"They're waiting for us?"

"Yes," She replied with a smile,"I'm putting the ship in camouflage mode and then we can take the lions."

"I will ride with young Keith!" Coran said surprising the Galra teen, however, he just nodded softly and moved closer Lance, wanting to feel the warmth of the hands on his ears. 

* * *

 

Keith hadn't even broken the atmosphere when he started to beat himself up over the fact that he should have stayed on the ship. Sure Red was doing his best to calm his paladin but it wasn't really working.

" _Calm yourself_ ," His voice said over the mind link," _Everything will be fine_."

"What if it isn't though," Keith said trying to calm himself as well all while Coran was looking at the red paladin with worry. 

" _Even if it didn't go well_ ," Red replied," _You know the team is there for you_."

That's something Keith couldn't argue with. His team really was his family. Those simple words calmed him almost immediately and he took a deep breath before landing at the entrance of the cave. Stepping out of Red was like leaving your comfort zone for the first time and Keith wanted nothing more than to curl back up into his lion. The only problem with that is the Lions could take on a form of the animals of the planet and Earth just happened to have actual lions. His once large metal lion was now a walking, breathing, red lion that walked up to him and rubbed up on Keith's leg. Both Coran and Keith could hear voices inside the cave demanding to know where some people were and when both males entered the cave Allura quickly walked over to them. 

"They are not happy with the fact they stayed with 'people like us' instead of their family," She whispered quietly to them. 

That just made Keith more anxious to get out of the situation, hell, even Shiro was talking to the adults. The only people out weren't even fully human. 

"I feel like we need to leave," Kieth said before running out, he wanted so bad to be there for them but he couldn't, he could feel the glares of some people, their judging eyes lingering when they saw he was different.

"It's hard," Allura said taking a seat next to him on the ground," While I was there by myself I felt like I was intruding on something that I shouldn't be there." 

"I wanted them to have fun and see their families again," Keith whispered and then looked up at the Princess,"But I'm scared. What if they decide to stay? Then what do we do?"

To say Allura was surprised was an understatement. Keith never really opened up so she grabbed this moment and gripped it with all her might. 

"I was thinking that when I saw their families tearful eyes," She said and looked down at her hands,"I will not be surprised if they decide to stay, I do know that if they do then we will have a lot to deal with. So much to the point, I don't know if we'll be able to handle it."

"Are we the bad guys for wanting to keep them?" He asked and she gave a small, sad smile. 

"I do not know," She replied before looking up at the setting sun and then standing,"Come. The red lion stayed with the others and they might worry if we're not there."

* * *

 

Lance was happy when he saw all his family and he could tell the others were as well. He was so caught up in his families questions and anger that when he felt rubbing against his leg he jumped softly. Moving to look down he noticed the Blue and Red lion next to him in all their glory. Right at that moment and feeling of worry coursed through his body and he looked around for Keith. Not seeing him, Allura or Coran made him worry further and he pulled away from his family. He heard them go quite but we were too focused on finding them. 

"Pidge, Hunk, Shiro!" Lance yelled while boreder line panicking,"Where are Keith, Allura, and Coran?"

"You mean those alien things?" Rebecca asked causing Hunk to give his sister a dirty look,"They left. It's not like their needed anyway. I mean they have families that they can see every day. You don't."

"No they don't," Pidge growled and glared at the older sibling,"You don't know anything about them and what I noticed was that none of you made a move to. I was going to introduce my mom to them but then Keith ran out and the others followed."

Well, that didn't help Lance's guilt. He wanted to introduce Keith to his family but then he completely left him. 

"Come on Honey," Gracia said and took her son's hand,"I know it's hard to say goodbye to them but you know they don't really belong on this planet."

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked in shock and shook free of his mother's grip," Keith grew up on Earth and even if the other two didn't we still want them here."

"And this isn't goodbye to them," Hunk said and now the entire cave was quite once again.

"You mean you're not staying!" Max, one of Lance's cousin, demanded,"They are taking you away from us?" 

"Katie already lost your brother and father," Mrs. Holt said grabbing onto her daughter's hand. 

"Mom I love you and I never want you to forget that," Pidge said and held her mother's hand," But I have a job now." 

Max and Lance's older brother were seething with anger. They just got back their younger brother/cousin and they weren't about to let some aliens take him away again. Allura and Coran walked into the cave at that time and felt the tension in the air quickly shifting to them. Shiro walked over to the princess and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled to her,"I did not mean to leave you out."

"It is quite all right," She replied and hugged back with a sweet smile,"You were all caught up in the moment. I know you wanted to talk to Pidge's mother." 

"Where's Keith?" Lance asked quickly and from behind him the families' anger started to grow, they wanted their children, whatever they were doing in space couldn't be that important.

The silence that followed made Lance's worry for his little Kitten of a boyfriend to grow by 10x.

"He was right behind us," Coran said but when the team went to look at the entrance all they saw was some markings on the rocks. 

"Guys," Pidge said shakily,"This is the markings the vehicles of the Garrison leave behind." 

The stabbing fear in all the paladins and alteans stomachs increased and at that moment the red lion next to Lance released a broken whimper. He had lost his paladin because he followed an order and now they didn't know what was going to happen. Blue rubbed up against his friend and licked the mane to show that he was there. Yellow, Green, and Black followed suit. But something they all knew is that even if they lost all their time on Earth, they planned on getting Keith back. 

"What's the plan?" Hunk asked and it was like all protective fibers in their bodies took over because he didn't take a single look at his family that was surrounding them. 

"We get him back as soon as possible," Pidge said," I've hacked their cameras once and they have labs with things I've never seen before." 

"I don't care what happens," Lance said with a heated glare towards the building in the distance,"They don't take one of our own."

The Garrison is about to find out the wrath of the paladins and their lions very quickly. Not even their families understood the protectiveness of their children/brother/cousin/grandchild. Everyone will learn not to mess with their Red paladin. 

 


	2. My Poor Baby Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes from the darkness of sleep and wishes that he can just go back. Meanwhile, the Paladins are freaking out over their lost teammate and Lance is about to have a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT EVERYONE! I'M SO HAPPY EVERYONE LIKES IT SO FAR! :) Omg my poor baby Keith this chapter!!! T-T

Keith groaned as he opened his eyes and then closed them again because of the light. There was a dull pain in the back of his neck and he opened his eyes one more time. He was met with the sight of Commander Iverson.

"I always knew you were different," He said with a heated glare,"I was never expecting you to be a monster." 

Well, that hurt Keith more than it should. He only dreamed about those words coming out of everyone close to him mouths'. 

"Let me go you asshole," Keith said and tried to make his face and body fear free. 

Iverson gave a hearty laugh that sent shivers down Keith's spine. The man stood and walked over to the red paladin before grabbing his hair and tugging it. 

"You don't have any right to talk to me like that," The Commander said with a smirk and then released the boy's hair as a woman in a lad coat walked in,"I do hope you don't have a fear of needles. Even if that made things more interesting."

Keith watched with wide eyes as the woman took out a syringe and filled it with a bright blue liquid before walking over to him. He pulled at his restraints with all his might but they barely budged. She pushed his head to the side and Keith felt a light prick and then almost let out a scream of pain as fire raced through his veins. The pain was nothing like Keith had ever felt and it was almost like his body was going to explode. She held an emotionless face and removed the syringe as he continued to whimper to himself, trying to keep them in as much as possible. The pain was so much that he didn't even notice his vision blurring till he passed out.

* * *

"Lance, you have to calm down," Hunk said while rubbing his friend's back.

"If only I was with him," Lance said with his head in his hands,"Maybe he would be here and I could hear his little emo laugh."

Hunk could tell Lance was trying to cover his worry with humor and the worried looks of their families didn't go unnoticed. 

"It wasn't your fault," Hunk tried again,"You know Keith doesn't like being around a lot of people and if we had noticed sooner then we could have stopped it. This problem is on all of us."

"So," Pidge said as she typed away on a laptop,"I think that they are going to come after our families next. Is there anywhere that they can hide."

"If it's ok with them," Allura said stepping forward but not making eye connect with anyone but the paladins,"They can come to the castle while we also come up with a plan."

"We can't leave Earth," Lance said with a shocked expression,"I refuse to leave without Keith."

"Think about it Lance," Shiro said,"We can have Pidge take some in Green since they can go unseen and then we can go up altogether while carrying the rest. Then the Garrison will think that we left without him and then they'll drop their guard." 

"But Shiro," Lance said and the worry was clearly being seen on the blue paladin's face,"We don't even know what they're doing to him." 

"Actually," Pidge said with a grave voice and she looked at her team with a look of absolute sadness and anger,"I found it."

She turned her computer around and the paladins, Allura, and Coran could only watch in horror as Keith trashed around on a metal table with releasing soft whimpers. All the while a female and Commander watched. Lance immediately tensed and so did his family. 

"Is that Sofia?" He asked in a quiet voice before turning but not meeting his families eyes. 

"Mijo I had no idea she did that there," Maria said and tried to place her hand on his shoulder but he lightly moved out of the way and curled up to Allura. 

"Why is she even there?" Hunk asked and his face was grim, not something they wanted to see on their sunny boy's face," She never gave any interest in it when Lance and I talked about it."

"She wanted to know what happened to all of you," John said stepping forward and put his arm around his wife's waist,"So she went to them."

"Wow real original," Pidge muttered to herself and Coran cracked a smile, having heard the girl talk about what she did, even Lance smiled very lightly in her direction. 

"So," Coran said,"Are we bringing them to the ship?"

Everyone turned to Shiro and Allura.

"As long as it's ok with them," Shiro said and then the faces of their lost loved ones changed to them.

"I guess I will go if it means my family will be safe," Colleen said and smiled at her daughter, who in return gave a small smile of her own. 

"Guys let's just have Pidge take them and get it over with," Lance said from next to Allura,"I want him back."

" _We all do_ ," Everyone, minus the people that didn't really know Keith, though."

The Lions stayed silent but all agreed to keep an eye on the two Cuban boys who held fierce glares. Red growling lightly to get their attention and then snapping his teeth to show he wasn't messing around. The others let out their own little lion chuckle as a look of fear crossed the boys' faces.

* * *

"Please make it stop," Keith said as the burning continued, no longer being able to suppress the whimpers of pain that slipped passed his lips.

Commander Iverson chuckled lightly at the pleading while Sofia gave a look of concern for the boy.

"Sir if this continues he could die from an overdose," She said while pretending to write something down,"It's advised that we stop and hook him up to the machine."

"Very well," The man said with a wicked smile and then walked out of the room.

Sofia rushed forward and took a different syringe before putting it in Keith's neck while she whispered sorry's into his ear. The pain dulled but it was still there as Keith turned his head to look at the woman. She kind of looked like Lance but older and obviously a female. 

"You look so much like Lance," Keith said the pain dulling out his other senses, not really filtering what he was saying. 

"I would hope I look like my brother," She said,"I'm so sorry. I was watching the camera view from the helmets. I saw the silver-haired alien and remembered that she was the one to call my family to the cave."

"So it was you that told them we would be arriving?" Keith asked with a look of sadness.

"No," She said with a small smile and caressed his cheek,"You did not think of the lions being detected. I'm guessing it was because you were all excited to be back."

Keith opened his mouth almost like he was going to answer her but she pulled back as the door was busted open. Six cards walked in and in their hands, there was a small machine hooked up to some wires and then a tablet. Sofia turned to the boy on the table with sadness hidden in her eyes. She hoped her brother got here soon, if he doesn't break from the pain then he'll break from the machine. She grabbed the wires with care and placed them on the boys' forehead. Keith looked around with light fear in his eyes and took in the guards' disgusted looks towards him. Sofia pressed a button on the machine and it made a screeching noise before Keith blacked out and was met with darkness.

* * *

"I just got a really bad feeling," Allura said while Pidge was leading her mother into the mouth of her lion and then some of Hunk's family. 

Shiro was about to say something when Red started whimpering next to Lance. The blue paladin started to rub around the lion's mane but he continued to whimper. 

" _There is something wrong with Keith_ ," Black said through Shiro's mind link," _Red says a feeling of dread came over him and now a fear won't leave_."

" _Can you ask him what kind of fear_?" Shiro asked," _Like a specific type if there is one_."

Black walked over the Red lion before rubbing against him in comfort, the whimpers didn't stop but they went down with the help of the others and Lance.

" _He says it's a fear of death and rejection_ ," was all Black said as a reply before Shiro felt their link close up, indicating that Black was done talking.

"Pidge," Shiro called out before the mouth of the green lion shut and after a couple seconds he continued,"Hurry, I have a really bad feeling."

The Green Lion released a quiet roar and disappeared before their eyes and they could all feel the wind that indicated the lion leaving.

"Coran should have the ship ready but I feel like Lance isn't going to want to leave," Allura said while standing next to Shiro as she looked at said boy sitting next to Hunk again.

"In all honesty, I don't want to leave either," Shiro mumbled,"But I know that they'll think we left him behind, I can feel it."

Allura smiled and then placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"We all believe in you," She said and placed a kiss on his cheek,"We always have."

"Thank you," Shiro said and looked up at the sky, a bad feeling still forming in the pit of his stomach,"We'll get him back." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact for people reading this- I almost didn't post this fanfic because I didn't think anyone would like it. For once in my life, I'm happy to be wrong. Also, I wrote this today instead of studying... so worth it.


	3. Trouble Is Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura comes up with a plan to get Keith back, Lance's family isn't happy with his decisions, and Keith is going through his worst fears, can anything else go wrong? Yes, yes it can.

"This can't be happening," Amanda said in amazement as she saw all the stars surrounding the red lion.

"Don't touch anything," Lance said with a small glare towards his sister,"This is Keith's lion and I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

"Honey why are you so serious about this boy?" Maria asked when she gave a glance at Lance,"And what do you mean by 'Keith's Lion'?" 

"All the lions pick a paladin," Lance explained when they docked in Red's hanger,"They pick when they think you are worthy of them, Red picked Keith and Blue picked me. We are all lucky that Blue is allowing Allura to pilot him and Red letting me pilot him."

They all stepped out of Red's mouth and the lion gave a large roar before it's barrier went up and part of Lance's family jumped back. 

"It's okay boy," Lance whispered as he held the door open for his family,"I'll make sure we get Keith back."

"Ok here is the plan," Allura said as Lance and the rest of his family walked in the control room,"I've got into contact with Miss Sofia and she has agreed to shut down the security system and that should give us a 13 minute window."

All the paladins' family members looked at them as they listened closely to Allura, nothing going around them mattered but listening to the plan. 

"Sadly," Coran said as he appeared on a screen and he looked like he was floating in a room,"Because of the damage caused to the ship the engine put itself on self destruct."

"It's gonna explode?!" Theo yelled and started to panic while blaming the aliens for putting his family at risk.

"Not if I can get it repaired in time," Coran said with a thumbs up and twisted his mustache with his other hand. 

"Do you need any help?" Pidge asked,"I can come down and help you."

"You should go save Keith," He replied with a smile,"My Grandfather taught me all I need to know about this ship."

With on final thumbs up the screen disappeared and the cockpit was quiet for around a minute and Allura went back to explaining the plan. Maria watched in amazement as Lance gave all his attention to the silver haired alien, not once looking over to his family. Just as Lance was about to walk out of the room Theo grabbed his wrist and held on tightly. 

"Is there something wrong?" The blue paladin asked his father as he noticed his mother and the rest of his family standing behind his dad. 

"We want you to stay on Earth, Lance," Maria said,"As your mother I don't want to lose you a second time."

"I understand where you're coming from," Lance said and pulled his wrist out of his dad's grip,"But I can't just abandon the team, and I know for a fact after this I'm not leaving Keith behind for weeks."

They watched him walk out of the control room and towards Red's hanger, not once looking back at them which caused Max and Jackson to practically fum in anger. 

* * *

_"Come on Keith," Lance said while putting his hand out,"We'll be fine I promise."_

_Keith was hesitant to take the hand but in the end he reached out and grabbed the blue paladin's hand. Lance smiled a beautiful, bright smile and pulled the boy with him. Sunlight was beating down on their skin and Keith could practically feel the sunburn starting, Lance seemed to ignore the heat and continued to drag Keith to some unknown spot._

_"Lance where are we going?" Keith asked as he started to pant lightly._

_The boy continued to ignore Keith before he finally stopped on a cliff looking out on the ocean. Lance turned to face Keith but this time the smile was replaced by a sneer._

_"Do you honestly think anyone loves you?" He demanded and the grip got painful as he made it tighter and tighter._

_"What is wrong with you?" Keith asked and tried to struggle out of the grip._

_"There isn't anything wrong with me," Lance growled"Your people killed all the Alteans, you made Allura and Coran suffer from loneliness, Shiro never loved you and no one ever will."_

_"Please stop this," Keith whimpered and struggled even more._

_"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gone to space and I would have been with my family," Lance said with a heated glare._

_A hand snaked around Keith's head and then covered his mouth. Keith started to panic as he struggles against the cool hand, feeling the metal press harshly against his face._

_"This isn't real," a woman's voice said faintly around him,"This is all in your head, none of this is real."_

_Everything went black before there was an explosion of light and many yells of commands were shouted around him._

* * *

"This isn't real," Sofia said softly while pretending to examine the boy,"This is all in your head, none of this is real." 

The heart monitor seemed to calm down and then Keith shot up with wide, panicked eyes.

"STRAP HIM DOWN!" a soldier shouted and grabbed at the boy as he continued to struggle. 

Guards pushed Sofia out of the way while pulling straps off the bed and pinning the teen down. Iverson stormed into the room and yelled orders to everyone in the room while Sofia was completely pushed of the room. She heard the door latch and then the windows went black, the only sound escaping the room was the screams of the red paladin. She stormed down to the bench in the hall and tapped her heels on the floor while waiting for them to let hr back in the room. Ringing was faintly heard from her pocket and she took it out to look, her eyes saw a number that she hasn't seen in more than a year and tears started to form. Slowly she brought the phone up to her ear and gave a quick breath. 

"Lance?" 

"Hey there sis," A rough voice said over the phone,"You have a boyfriend of mine that I want back."

"Your not Lance," Sofia growled out,"I know my brother's voice and I know for a fact that you're not him."

"No I guess my game is over," the man said with a chuckle but then it went dark,"My name is Lotor and I will be getting the red paladin from you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such the long wait!!!! I hope you all like this chapter, sorry it's short, but I do hope you like it!


	4. Just a while longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long!!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

_"You think you do good?" a black figure asked with a mocking laugh, "That you actually save people?"_

_"Your kind is the reason we're in this situation," a male growled out, "I lost my daughter and wife to people like you, the only skill you all have is knowing how to kill."_

_"From the day that I met you I knew you would be trouble," Shiro said while stepping out of the darkness, "All the times you got into fights I would always have to protect you."_

_"You think we need you on this team?" Pidge asked with a laugh, "All you do is cause more problems with us."_

_"You took my brother away from me," Sofia said walking right up to Keith's face, "You caused us so much pain"_

_Her hair turned an inky black and you could hear the bones in her body snap as it started to twist, blood gushing out of her nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. Keith tried to move back in fear but someone stopped him. He turned around and his stomach dropped when he saw that it was Lance, who was bleeding with a small blade sticking in the wound, Keith's blade._

_"Look what you did to me," Lance said with dead eyes, "You lost control and did this to me."_

_The blue paladin fell to the floor and then everything went black._

* * *

 

"Your name doesn't mean anything to me and I will never hand my brother's boyfriend over to you," Sofia snapped and there was a chuckle over the phone.

"But Miss Sofia," Lotor said with so much glee that it sent a shiver down Sofia's spine, "Don't you think your family would like to live?"

Sofia stopped breathing and so many possibilities were running through her head. But then she stopped when she saw one of the cameras looking right at her, slowly she got up to it and stared. She was about to ask this Lotor person if he was watching her but the light started blinking. She knew that code, that's what the Allura girl used when she contacted them in the beginning.

"Ok Lotor," Sofia said softly but there was a giant smirk on her face, "I'll give you the red paladin as long as you set my family free when I bring him to you."

"It was great doing business with you," Lotor said, "But if you betray us not only will we kill your family in front of you, but we will also kill you."

"I understand," She said and made her voice crack a little bit. 

The line went dead and she released a breath knowing she did her job right. Then she gave the camera a pointed look and glared. 

"I swear if anything happens to my family I will make you pay," She said while glaring and then it softened, "Tell my brother I love him, I'll try and make sure the systems are down." 

The camera blinked green a couple more times before it went back to its original angle and the light turned red. 

"Dr. McClain the boy is sedated and ready for more experiments," a man said walking out of the holding room and Sofia flinches slightly. 

"Of course," she replied and slipped past the man and into the room. 

A table was thrown over to the side of the room and Keith was breathing harshly while clutching at his right arm. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Sofia demanded and turned her heated glare towards the man in front of the boy. 

"We had to give him a little boo boo so that he would stop fighting us," the guard said with a sadistic smile and Sofia cringed internally. 

"Just get out," She growled and the man left the room, "I swear, why can't they just hack the system themselves? They already hacked the camera's."

"What's going on?" Keith asked but his voice was hoarse from all the screaming that was happening when he was reliving his dreams. 

"I have to inject you with something," Sofia said grabbing a syringe and cleaning the area where she was going to push it through, "It is going to knock you out for about 2 hours."

She worked quickly so that when Iverson came back she could play it off as she gave him the drug, knowing the security guards that watched this area of the compound, she would have about 10 more minutes to work. Way more than enough time to get everything done. She rushed in her work and Keith's eyes slowly slipped down and his breathing evened out, Sofia cleaned and prepped the skin on his arm and put in IV in him. She calmed herself down when Iverson walked in and stared at the boy.

"Prep him," Iverson said with a glare towards the female, "We're putting him into an experiment to find out how to take people like him down."

"Of course Mr. Iverson," Sofia said with a small flinch because of the glare. 

Iverson walked back out of the room and Sofia smirked to herself. A giggle came out of her mouth and she put Keith onto a rolling bed and pushed him from the room. 

" _People at this damn facility are slow and lazy,_ " Sofia thought to herself but sent fake smiles to the people passing by, " _I have enough time to break into the security system and he won't have a scratch by the time I get there._ "

Sofia pushed the bed through a swing door and was surprised to see scientists already putting on latex gloves and arranging their tools.

"Thank you, Miss McClain," a female scientist said with a bright smile, "We'll take this monster from your hands."

All Sofia could do was nod as the woman took the Red Paladin. After staring at the sleeping boy's face for a little longer Sofia rushed out and made her way towards the security room, an icy glare piercing the air in front of her causing many people in the way to move. 

" _I don't get paid enough for this,_ " Sofia thought angrily, "Fuck with my brother's happiness and  _someone has to pay. I'm so sorry I took him in the first place, please forgive me, Lance."_

She arrived at the door and threw it open, the guards inside jumped up and pulled out their weapons but before they could do anything she dropped to her knees and sent out a leg, successfully tripping one of them and startling the other one. Hoping up and grabbing his elbow, Sofia pulled the man forward and shoved her elbow into his face.

* * *

"You were right Sir," Kyle said while pushing away from his desk," The McClain girl has switched to the side of the aliens."

"Make her think everything is in her favor," Iverson said stepping out of the shadows," We can catch them all if everything goes in our favor."

"And what do we tell Lotor?" Mary asked from her place next to Kyle. 

Iverson's eye flashed a purple before going back to it's natural grayish  _(A/N: I actually have no idea what color it is so if someone knows please tell me!)._

"Miss Hagger said to tell him that everything is going as planned," Iverson said in a monotone voice before turning, "Don't let him know we are under her orders."

"And the man?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Adam will be prepped to meet Keith in the room," Iverson growled, "This way we can have Shirogan thinking he's getting both loved ones back."

"Very well Sir," Kyle said and went to typing away at his computer. 

Iverson stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him, a sadistic smile gracing his lips and his feature momentarily flickering to reveal a druid face. As quick as it appeared, his features went back to the unimpressed face of Commander Iverson. 

" ** _Everything is going as planned_** ," He hissed out,"  ** _Soon the lions will be in the empire's hands._** "

On the other side of the facility a man with light brown hair was chained and struggling to get free, he pulled at his chains and tried to scream. The door to his cell opened up and Mary was shown in the doorway, her midnight black hair almost waving behind her. 

"Time to shine Mister Adam," She said and smiled to show rows of sharp teeth. 

Adam's eyes widened and when the doors closed you could hear screams from behind it.

* * *

"Hunk I'm telling you something is wrong," Lance complained and latched onto his friend's arm," This seems way to easy."

"Lance maybe the universe is finally giving us a little break," Hunk replied and ruffled his best friend's hair.

"I don't know," the blue paladin whispered and closed his eyes. 

Nathan closed the door on the private moment and sighed before leaning in the wall with his arms crossed. 

"Something on your mind?" Allura asked hesitantly, watching as Lance's sibling jumped in the air with wide eyes.

Once the man was calmed down he blushed red and turned away from the princess.

"Does Keith treat Lance right?" He asked and Allura let out a little laugh.

"Keith treats Lance like he's a prince," Allura said with a smile," Very cute and protective."

"So giving my blessing won't go to vain?" Nathan asked with a wide smile and Allura was shocked.

Nathan noticed her shock and laughed lightly. 

"Unlike my family I just want my brother to be happy," He said and stared longingly at the door that Lance was behind," I know being with you all makes him feel like he's over the moon, what more could a brother ask for?"

Allura blushed as Nathan continued to smile at her and she smiled back. 

"Why don't we go try some Altean food," Allura said and grabbed his hand," I think you'll like it."

* * *

" _Keith, baby, I'm coming for you, I promise,_ " Lance's voice echoed in Keith's head. 

The boy tried desperately to reach out and grab onto anything that involved Lance but he couldn't grasp anything. 

" _Lance,_ " Keith called desperately,"  _Don't leave me. Please come back._ "

" _I love you, Kitten,_ " the voice replied,"  _I'll never leave you, I'll be there soon._ "

Warmth spread through Keith's entire body and he let the exhaustion consume him, continuing to float in the darkness but 

" _I love you too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want. I hope you enjoyed and I made someone's day brighter/better! :) So I think this is going to be a two or three chapter story.


End file.
